1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of media storage pockets, panels or a part of a bag for carrying reusable items such as recording medium cartridges therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, media storage pouches are well known in the art. These media storage pouches are used for carrying reusable cartridges therein. Typically, people often do not remember whether they have used a particular cartridge and therefore, it is possible that they may inadvertently record over the same cartridge, thereby destroying valuable photographs or have the cartridge rendered unsafe because its memory is full. However, none of the prior arts disclose an indicating means capable of being tucked under the reusable items and then placed outside of the pocket and over the reusable items after it has been used.
The following eleven (11) prior art references are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,261 issued to Swift on Jan. 13, 1953 for xe2x80x9cFisherman""s Fly Bookxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cSwift Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,601 issued to Boutet et al. on Aug. 17, 1993 for xe2x80x9cRadiographic Cassette Having Coding For Identifying Exposed And Unexposed Filmxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBoutet Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,879 issued to Kao on Mar. 12, 1996 for xe2x80x9cFilm Status Capxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cKao Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,527 issued to Youngs on Dec. 31, 1996 for xe2x80x9cStorage Container With Integral Flapxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cYoungs Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,399 issued to Engen on May 13, 1997 for xe2x80x9cIndicating CD Case Insertxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cEngen Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,020 issued to Hara on Jun. 30, 1998 for xe2x80x9cSheet For Holding Information Recording Carriersxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cHara Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,772 issued to Makinen et al. on Aug. 18, 1998 for xe2x80x9cContainer For Recordable Digital Optical Discs With Window And Scale For Determining Available Spacexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cMakinen Patentxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,885 issued to Rochelo et al. on May 15, 2001 for xe2x80x9cMemory Card Protective Carrierxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cRochelo Patentxe2x80x9d);
9. U.S. Design Pat. No. 428,755 issued to Bergh on Aug. 1, 2000 for xe2x80x9cStorage Wallet For Cassettesxe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""755 Bergh Patentxe2x80x9d);
10. U.S. Design Pat. No. 434,262 issued to Bergh et al. on Nov. 28, 2000 for xe2x80x9cSleeve For Holding Digital Video Discs With A Write-On Title Stripxe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""262 Bergh Patentxe2x80x9d); and
11. Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) No. WO 96/41758 issued to Hara for xe2x80x9cHolding Sheet For Information Recording Mediaxe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""758 PCTxe2x80x9d).
The Swift Patent discloses a fisherman""s fly book which is a storage book having separate compartments with visual identifiers. It provides for visual identification and selection of the flies of each type and to provide protection against damage of the files until they are removed for use. The storage book comprises a plurality of transversely across spaced slits which form pockets and a removable envelope is carried in each pocket which has identification markings thereto.
The Boutet Patent discloses a radiographic cassette having coding for identifying exposed and unexposed film. This is accomplished by color coding two adjacent side edges of the cassette with color different from the other side edges of the cassette.
The Kao Patent discloses a film canister having a status cap for indicating if the film is either exposed or unexposed.
The Youngs Patent discloses a storage container for a single compact disc. The container is provided with an integral flap for access to the storage compartment which holds the compact disc.
The Engen Patent discloses a compact disc case insert having a colored flag for indicating that the case is empty. The case has a slot in the edge of the tray which has the colored flag in the form of a spring loaded clip. When a disc is inserted into the case, the clip is pushed against the low tension of a spring attached to the clip. When the clip is removed by the insertion of a disc, the colored flag appears in a window in the case. When the disc is removed, the spring moves the flag so it is not visible, indicating that the case is empty.
The Hara Patent discloses a plastic sheet for holding information recording carriers in the form of small floppy disks. It includes a removable index strip from the bottom of the sheet and mounting it by inserting it into the insertion groove on top of the sheet for identifying the information recording carriers contained in the holding cavities in the holding sheet.
The Makinen Patent discloses a container for recordable digital optical discs with window and scale for determining available space.
The Rochelo Patent discloses a memory card protective carrier for carrying memory cards and for protecting data transfer ports of the cards. It comprises an indexing strip for identifying the carrier.
The ""755 Bergh Patent discloses a storage wallet for cassettes.
The ""262 Bergh Patent discloses a sleeve for holding digital video discs with a write-on title strip.
The ""758 PCT discloses a holding sheet for an information recording media. This ""758 PCT corresponds to the Hara Patent issued on Jun. 30, 1998.
It is desirable to provide a medium storage pocket, panel or part of a bag having indicating means for determining which of the reusable items such as recording medium cartridges contained therein has been used or not used in a much more efficient way, with which the user can avoid this significant disadvantage in the prior art.
The present invention is a medium storage pocket, panel or part of a bag for carrying reusable items such as recording medium cartridges, rechargeable batteries, etc. and having means for determining which of the items contained within the pouch have been used or not used.
The medium storage pocket comprises a plurality of separate indicating means, each comprising a red indicating flag which is sewn into the lining of the pocket which is designed to carry reusable items such as reusable recording medium cartridges. Accordingly, the invention enables the items to be stored in the pocket. The indicating flag is then moved out of the pocket so that it is exposed over the cartridge and in this way the user knows that the item has already been used and therefore, will not inadvertently reuse it and record over it unless they intend to do so and the user will not attempt to use a medium that has no storage capacity available. Before the item such as the recording medium is used, the flag is within the pocket and tucked under the recording medium.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an item storage pocket which includes indicating means for determining which of the reusable items contained within the pockets of a carrying pouch have already been used or not used.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.